Never Said I Was Straight
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: Original Title: "Alex". Three drabbles exploring the dynamic between Sammy (the Niff child) and Rory (the Klaine child). Main characters are OCs by Hyrew. Cameos by Nick, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine in III. Sammy/OC, Rammy. Klaine, Niff. THREESHOT.
1. Heartbroken (Never Said I Was Straight)

**Never Said I Was Straight.**

**Disclaimer: **Glee, its characters and their backstories, and its locations are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**OC Disclaimer: **Sammy Sterling-Duval and Rory Anderson-Hummel are the property of Hyrew (megan-writes-glee on Tumblr). Alex is an OC created by me.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** RORANGST

**Synopsis: **Sammy has something to tell Rory.

**A/N: This was so difficult to write, because I ship Rammy SO hard :(**

**But it's okay. I'm making it better in the sequel. Which will be written consecutively (because I can't handle the Rorangst for long).**

* * *

Rory approached the front door to his house, passing the mailbox with the name "Anderson-Hummel" written in his dad's elegant script.

"Hey Rory!"

Sammy came running up the path, his blonde hair blowing in the breeze. His muscular legs and arms pumping as he ran with all his might.

But Rory was knocked out of his ruminations by Sammy's strong arms lifting him up into a giant bear hug, and he couldn't do anything but laugh.

Once his feet were firmly on the ground again, and he had recovered from the fits of giggles, he greeted his best friend.

"Hey Sammy!"

Sammy pulled back, and shifted his balance slightly. He twisted his hands together.

"What did you want to ask me?" Rory asked, cocking his head slightly.

Sammy knew his friend could read him like a book, so he cut to the chase. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Erm, I have no plans. What do you want me for?" Rory tried to suppress the flutter in his stomach at the thought of spending the day with Sammy. It was stupid - they ALWAYS spent their time together - it shouldn't have excited him so.

"Let's go to the park down the road, then? I'll pick you up at 10?"

Rory simply nodded.

Sammy's smile split his face, and after another quick hug, he ran off home - throwing a quick "BYE RORS!" over his shoulder.

But Rory couldn't shake the feeling that something was different.

* * *

"SAMMY!"

Rory turned around to see a shorter boy with brown, spiky hair jogging down the path behind them. Rory didn't recognise him, but it was obvious that Sammy knew him well.

"Hey Alex!" Sammy called out, stopping and turning around in one quick movement.

But what happened next sent Rory's head spinning.

Alex reached the two boys, and pulled Sammy into his arms for a short, but passionate kiss.

Rory was speechless, but Sammy took it upon himself to explain.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Rory. This is my... boyfriend... Alex..."

Sammy trailed off, and blushed a little (_Sammy never blushes!_ Rory found himself observing.)

"B... boyfriend? Wait! I didn't know you were gay, Sammy?"

Sammy's expression flickered slightly, and Rory found himself unable to read it, for the first time in his life.

"Rory. I'm not gay. But I'm not straight. And I don't like the term 'bi'. I'm just me. I like who I like. That's all."

Rory tried his best to flash Sammy a smile, and to ignore Alex, but he couldn't stop the tears from welling up.

"Sammy... I... I just remembered - I have... a project due for... Chemistry. See you later?"

He didn't wait for a reply, but turned and ran down the path towards his house.

"BUT WE'RE IN THE SAME CHEMISTRY CLASS!" he heard Sammy call out behind him.

* * *

**RORANGST :'(**


	2. Choices

**Choices.**

**Disclaimer: **Glee, its characters and their backstories, and its locations are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**OC Disclaimer: **Sammy Sterling-Duval and Rory Anderson-Hummel are the property of Hyrew (megan-writes-glee on Tumblr). Alex is an OC created by me.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** I want to murder Alex, because I hate him for getting between my Rammy. Unfortunately, there are consequences for that, but at least we can have Sammy doing the right thing, yeah?

**Synopsis: **Sammy has something to tell Rory.

**A/N: LOOK IT'S OKAY! **

**This takes place a couple of weeks after Rory meets Alex. In the meantime, Rory and Sammy have spent the usual amounts of time together.**

* * *

"Rors?"

Rory looked up from his book to see Sammy staring back at him, with tears in his eyes, and his phone in his hand.

A second later, there was a thud as the phone hit the door at the far side of the room.

Instinctively, Rory placed the book to the side, and opened his arms.

Sammy fell into them and sobbed into his shoulder.

"What happened, Sammy?" Rory spoke softly into his friend's hair, resisting the urge to cry himself.

He hated to see Sammy so broken - it killed him inside.

"Alex broke up with me."

Rory ignored the leap of joy his heart took, and instead ran his hand up and down Sammy's back.

"... Well... I sort of broke up with him. But it's his fault."

Rory raised an eyebrow, before realising that Sammy couldn't see it, but before he could vocalise the question, Sammy spoke again.

"I can't see your eyebrows, Rory, but I know you just raised one." Sammy laughed slightly, and Rory smiled into his hair. "He gave me an ultimatum." Sammy gasped for air, then sat up to look Rory straight in the eye. "He made me choose between being your friend and being his boyfriend."

Rory knew what came next, but his ego needed to hear the rest of the story.

"What did you tell him?" Rory whispered, brokenly.

"... I told him that there's no competition. Sure he was super hot and kind. But you're YOU! You're my best friend. I love you, Rors. And he was just some guy I met a couple of weeks ago."

Rory couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, and he pulled Sammy back in for a long hug.

"I love you too, Sammy." he whispered into his hair.

* * *

**SEE! IT'S FIXED! :D**


	3. There's a Moment

**There's a Moment**

**Disclaimer: **Glee, its characters and their backstories, and its locations are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**OC Disclaimer: **Sammy Sterling-Duval and Rory Anderson-Hummel are the property of Hyrew (megan-writes-glee on Tumblr). Alex is an OC created by me.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Rammy Fluff. Rammy Kiss. Klainiff cooing in the end.

**Synopsis: **Sammy has something to ask Rory.

**A/N: IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN IT WAS IN CHOICES**

**Also, welcome to my first Part III. YAY! :D**

* * *

"Rory, can I ask you something?"

The credits of Beauty and the Beast rolled on in the background, as Sammy looked up to search Rory's eyes.

"What is it, Sammy?"

"Why did you run off when I introduced you to Alex?"

Rory took a deep breath, and removed his arm from Sammy's embrace to hold Sammy's hand instead.

"Because I didn't want to feel like a third-wheel. You and Alex were boyfriends. I didn't want to get in the way."

Sammy scanned Rory's face before speaking softly.

"There's more, isn't there?"

Rory cursed his inability to lie to his friend, but nodded, despite himself.

"I... I didn't know you liked guys. I'd always just assumed you were straight..." Rory trailed off, and shifted so that he was lying down on the bed. Sammy did likewise, lying nose-to-nose with his friend. They clasped their hands together between themselves.

No more words were exchanged. Sammy leaned in slowly to press his lips softly against Rory's.

Rory's eyes fluttered closed, and he found himself kissing back. It was soft, and gentle, but it was perfect. It took a second for Rory to realise that this wasn't just any kiss. This was his first kiss. And his first kiss was with Sammy.

Sammy pulled away a few seconds later, and Rory slowly opened his eyes. Sammy's face was blissful and calm, and Rory found himself in awe of his best friend. Before he could bring himself to question what the kiss meant, he heard a sound behind him.

"AWWWWWW!"

Rory's head whipped round so quickly he thought he would get a whiplash, and Sammy sat bolt upright in the bed.

At the door, they saw all four of their parents.

"DAAAAAAAADS!" They both whined simultaneously, and Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff all just laughed.

"We were calling you for ages!" Blaine declared with an amused expression still gracing his features. "Sammy, it's supposed to be time for you to go home. But I think we'll let you stay here tonight." The four adults filed out of the room, and Rory and Sammy buried their heads in their hands.

"Where were we?" Sammy asked after a beat, and craned in to peck Rory's lips again.

"DOOR STAYS OPEN!" came the call from across the hallway before Rory's eyes and ears were shut off to the world once more.

* * *

**RAMMY HAPPENED :D**


	4. MOVING TO AO3

**NOT THE ONLY MALE KLAINER IS MOVING TO AO3**

**You can find me under the Pseuds ATMarsden, ATMarsden95 and Not The Only Male Klainer on Archive Of Our Own.**

**All of my stories (barring Betting Society and Family) have been transferred across, and any updates will be over there.**

**The only update I can see in the future as being over here will be the epilogue to Gathering Blessings.**

**I look forward to seeing you over there.**

**I was going to send messages to each of my followers, but there are about 80 messages I'd have to send, and FFn doesn't allow messages with mostly the same content, so...**

**Sorry, guys.**

**Thank you,**

**Andrew.**

**(Sorry Isobel, I'll send you more details by email shortly)**


End file.
